Les âmes
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: Suite d'OS sur quelques uns de mes OCs (des pokémon humanoïdes pour la plupart). Ils ont tous un truc de travers, un pet au casque, quelque chose de pas comme il faut. Ils sont fous, dirait la société. (Rating M pour des références à du masochisme et de l'inceste). OS 1 : Branette ; OS 2 : Tiplouf.
1. L'âme sale

**Well well well... ce qui suit est un résumé bref de la vie de mon Branette. J'aime mon Branette ! (tellement que je l'ai torturé comme pas possible...) M'enfin ! Voici le comment du pourquoi que Muñeca est devenu ce qu'il est :**

* * *

Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? C'est toujours comme ça, les enfants ? Ça décide de quelle poupée est gentille, de quelle peluche est méchante ? Tu m'as toujours détesté parce que tu as décidé que je serais le méchant dans toutes les histoires. Tous les jeux tordus qu'une gamine de ton âge pouvait inventer, c'était moi qui les faisait. Je kidnappais les autres, je frappais les autres, je me moquais des autres. J'en ai tué un, une fois. Parce que tu as décidé que je serais le méchant. Et tu me punissais. Toujours. C'est ce que tes parents te disaient : « les méchants, on les puni, ils l'ont mérité ». J'étais méchant, je méritais.

Alors tout ce qui te passais par la tête pour me punir, je subissais. Comme la poupée que j'étais. Et puis est venu le temps où tu as grandi un peu, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour décider que c'était une bonne idée de me jeter par la fenêtre pour que j'attérisse en bas. Ça fait mal, depuis ta chambre, tu sais. Ça fait mal de tomber de la fenêtre la plus haute de la maison et de m'éclater en bas comme la poupée désarticulée que j'étais ! Et puis te venais me voir, tu te penchais sur moi avec ton regard amusé, avec tes autres poupées, celles à qui j'ai fait du mal. Et tu me disais que c'était de ma faute, parce que j'avais été méchant, parce que je ne t'écoutais pas quand tu disais qu'il fallait être gentil.

Et puis tu as continué de grandir. Encore un peu, juste assez pour recevoir ton premier pokémon. Ah, il était gentil, celui-là. Mais tu as décidé que tu étais grande. Tu m'as lancé par la fenêtre une dernière fois. Et tu n'es jamais venue me chercher.

Ah, Sonia, tu m'as lâchement abandonné comme la poupée sale, mauvaise, laide, souillée, méchante, affreuse que j'étais. Que je suis toujours. Je t'ai détesté pendant longtemps. Longtemps. Le temps que cette haine commence à m'animer, commence à faire mouvoir mon corps, jusqu'à ce que je me transforme en une chose vivante, à peu près. J'étais devenu un pokémon, c'est ce qu'on m'a expliqué. Mais le vent, mais les animaux, mais les poubelles m'avaient éloignées de toi. Et quand je déambulais en te cherchant, Sonia, pour te faire souffrir, comme moi j'ai souffert, tout le monde s'écartait. Ils voyaient à quel point j'étais méchant, et je me rappelais que je devais être puni pour l'être toujours autant.

Il faut punir les méchants, et j'ai toujours été méchant. Punissez-moi, punissez-moi, je le mérite, je ne suis plus rien si vous ne me punissez pas. Je dois recevoir ce que je mérite pour avoir fait autant de mal, c'est ce qui m'est dû, punissez-moi, punissez-moi.

Alors j'ai commencé à ne plus te haïr. En fait, je t'oubliais, parce que j'avais besoin d'être puni pour le mal que je causais. Lequel ? Aucune idée. C'était toujours la même pensée dans ma tête : « punissez-moi, je suis méchant, je cause du tord aux autres, punissez-moi, je suis un monstre. ». Mais personne ne venait me rendre le mal. Tout le monde me fuyait. Parce que j'étais méchant ? Aucune idée. Mais tout le monde me fuyait. Donc je me suis puni tout seul. Comme j'ai pu, avec tout ce que je trouvais. Tout ce qui pouvait me faire ressentir de la douleur était bon à prendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Mais au bout de ce temps-là, j'ai commencé à aimer les punitions que je m'infligeait pour expier le mal que je faisais. Et comme j'aimais, je me faisais plus mal encore, pour me punir d'aimer ça. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas bien. J'ai dérivé longtemps, sans vraiment réfléchir correctement, j'étais perdu de toute façon, autant sur Terre que dans mon cerveau. Et je continuais de me punir, parce que je le méritais, que j'étais méchant.

Et puis un jour il y a eu cette douleur fulgurante. Je me suis dit que c'était la dernière punition, qu'après il n'y aurait plus rien, parce que je ne serais plus là. J'étais heureux, dans un sens, je n'allais plus faire de mal, on m'avait toujours dit que je ne devais pas faire de mal aux autres, toi, Sonia, tu me le répétais sans cesse, ne soit pas méchant, tu seras puni. Et cette douleur, c'était ma dernière punition, après je n'existerais plus, je ne serais plus rien, plus rien, et ce serait bien.

Il y a eu une voix dans la douleur. C'était flou, c'était lointain, je n'ai pas compris. Il y a eu le froid dans la douleur, le froid contre une peau qui apparaît, qui se tend sur des tiges blanches et dures puis sur de la matière rouge. Et puis la punition a été tellement lourde, que je suis tombé dans le noir, comme le mauvais spectre que je devais être.

Après ça, il y a eu un moment de battement. J'étais devenu humain, et j'étais perdu. Est-ce que c'était une punition ? Est-ce que c'était une action mal de plus ? Est-ce qu'il fallait que je sois puni pour ça ? J'étais perdu. Mais ce nouveau corps, qui ressemblait au tien, Sonia, il pouvait saigner, et ressentait les punitions différement. J'ai connu la vraie douleur, quand je me suis réveillé, que j'ai titubé dans cette maison que je ne connaissais pas – et que j'envahissait, ce qui était mal – et que j'ai trouvé un couteau dans le tiroir. Quand je me le suis planté dans le bras, j'ai eu si mal, et c'était si bon, que j'en suis tombé par terre, et j'ai culpabilisé d'aimer me punir.

Le froid est revenu et la voix rauque a encore retenti. Ce n'était pas un humain, c'était un pokémon. Un pokémon grand, blanc, froid, avec de grands yeux violets qui me scrutaient comme s'ils regardaient mon âme souillée et laide, impure et atroce. Avec ses gros bras, il m'a poussé, il a retiré le couteau de mon bras, et j'ai eu mal, et il a crié. Il a mit des glaçons sur mon bras. Ça aussi ça faisait mal.

Plus tard, j'ai apprit que ce Blizzaroi s'appelle Yukino. Qu'il a une Dresseuse, qui s'appelle Nero. Qu'ils passaient dans le coin quand mon corps à muté et que j'ai crié. Qu'ils ont décidé de s'occuper de moi. Il n'y avait pas que Yukino, il y en avait plein d'autres. Mais eux aussi ils me fuyaient, ils sentaient que j'étais sale, que j'étais méchant, que j'allais leur faire du mal. Et comme pour les rassurer, pour les convaincre que je ne leur ferais pas de mal, je me punissais. C'était logique. Regardez, je m'empêche de vous faire du mal, regardez, tout ce sang qui coule, c'est la preuve que je m'empêche de vous blesser. Mais Yukino, il est resté.

Il était toujours là quand je commençait à faire des bêtises – qui me donnaient envie de me punir encore. Je sais que c'était un cercle vicieux, parce que la douleur m'attirait, que j'aimais la douleur, et que petit à petit je ne faisais plus ça que pour me punir. Je sentais cette partie étrange de moi, entre mes jambes, qui durcissait quand je faisais courir une lame _dans _mon ventre. Et Yukino était toujours là pour me crier dessus, pour m'emmener voir les Leveinards qui me recousaient, patiemment, assidûment, habituellement. Et Yukino était toujours là pour me rassurer, avec ses gros bras blancs et froids, ses gros yeux violets qui me scrutaient comme s'ils voyaient autre chose qu'une âme souillée et laide, impure et atroce. Qui me grognait des choses que je ne comprenais plus mais qui me rassuraient. Même si je voulais recommencer, ouvrir les points de suture, revoir mon sang couler et sentir cette chose entre mes jambes durcir encore.

Et puis il y a eu Kuro. Le Nostenfer de Nero. Il me tournait toujours autour, il me mordait aussi parfois, il buvait mon sang, et on aimait ça. Ça faisait mal, et lui aimait boire. Un jour, Kuro est devenu humain, lui aussi. Il est arrivé devant moi, tout nu, il m'a fait un grand sourire effrayant, il m'a jeté par terre, m'a déshabillé et a mit sa chose, son « sexe » en moi sans rien de plus, comme ça. Ça m'a fait tellement mal que j'ai pleuré, j'ai gémit, j'ai durci, j'ai joui, je l'ai supplié qu'il recommence. Et c'est comme ça que s'est installée notre routine. Il me baisait, il me torturait, et moi j'aimais ça, je me laissais faire, parce que c'était bon, parce que j'aimais la douleur, parce que ça me faisait oublier ma culpabilité. Comme si je ne la ressentais plus. J'aimais la douleur pour ce qu'elle était et pas parce que c'était une punition.

D'autres pokémons sont devenus des humains, ensuite. Yukino aussi est devenu humain. Il est devenu vraiment beau. Ses grognements sont devenus des mots gentils, dits d'une voix grave, ses gros yeux sont devenus de jolies orbes violettes avec des cils très longs, comme une fille. Sa peau est devenue moins froide, et ses bras plus aptes à m'encercler doucement. J'étais bien dans les bras de Yukino, c'était simple, mais j'avais peur de le souiller. Parce que Yukino, il est pur, et que moi je ne le suis pas. Alors j'ai tû ce désir que j'avais pour lui, qui me consummait comme le faisait ma culpabilité avant. Je voulais Yukino, pas dans mon cœur, je voulais son corps, parce que je ne connaissais que ça, parce que les sentiments, je ne pouvais pas en éprouver, je suis méchant, et les méchants n'éprouvent pas de sentiments. Yukino n'a jamais sû avec quelle ardeur j'ai voulu qu'il me prenne, avec quelle ardeur j'ai voulu le sentir en moi, avec quelle ardeur j'ai voulu qu'il continue de me dire des mots doux pendant qu'on baisait. Jamais. Parce qu'il ne faut pas souiller un être aussi pur, aussi bon.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Kuro non plus. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, en fait. C'était comme commencer à noircir cette personne si bonne, et qui m'aidait tellement. Même s'il ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce que je faisais de mon corps. Yukino n'aime pas Kuro. Personne n'aime Kuro. Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Mais notre relation a duré longtemps, elle a duré des années durant lesquelles il m'a contenté, il m'a fait souffrir, il a laissé cours à son sadisme pendant que moi je prenais mon pied sous toute cette douleur jouissive, avec toutes ces cicatrices qu'il m'infligeait, et que je suis fier d'exhiber.

Ils m'ont accepté, les autres, maintenant. Tout le monde sait ce que je fais avec Kuro, parce qu'on ne s'en cache pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien à cacher, mais ils s'en fichent. Ils me disent que je ne suis pas méchant, qu'en fait ils me trouvent vraiment gentil, et amusant. Je ne les comprends pas. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais méchant, et j'ai toujours fait souffrir les autres. Alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent. Mais tant que j'ai Kuro pour me faire mal, et tant que j'ai Yukino pour tout le reste, alors je m'en fiche, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent.


	2. L'âme incestueuse

**Et dire qu'il y a longtemps je m'étais juré de ne jamais toucher à la famille de mon Pingoléon (donc mon tout premier starter que je me trimballe depuis décembre 2007 c'est pour vous dire), c'est raté... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! **

**On va dire que c'est de la faute à Cersei et Jaime Lannister, voilà. Voici donc les frasques d'Utatane, l'aîné Tiplouf de mon starter chéri.**

* * *

Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible. Je suis contre-nature. Ça a toujours été comme ça, je crois, maintenant que je repense à l'intégralité de ma vie depuis que mon petit frère est né, ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais tu sais, Alisa, je crois vraiment que je t'ai aimé. Sincèrement. J'ai besoin que tu le saches avant que je ne me rappelle que ce que je suis est juste dégueulasse.

Tu vois, quand mon petit frère est né, je n'étais pas bien grand, j'avais deux ans. Et même a cet âge j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais grand et que je devais le protéger – il n'était qu'un tout petit et très fragile Tarsal ! C'était mon devoir de protéger Hatori. Ça l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant je me pose des questions. Je me pose des questions depuis que j'ai compris que je suis contre-nature. Mais, à cette époque, je m'en fichais bien. Hatori, c'était mon petit frère fragile – il l'était vraiment, en plus – et je devais le protéger de tout ce qui était mal. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais environ sept ans, mes parents m'ont engueulé parce que je le couvais trop. Ils disaient que ça allait l'étouffer. Mais moi j'étais jeune et con, et j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient bêtes de ne pas voir qu'Hatori avait besoin de moi. Et puis, j'étais tellement petit qu'ils ont pensé que ça passerait vite. Quand Garance est née, ma jolie petite sœur chromatique, j'ai ressenti le même besoin de protection qu'avec Hatori – mais je sentais au fond de moi que c'était vraiment différent, qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus avec mon frère. Pourtant, j'aime Garance, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Mon envie de couvage d'Hatori n'est pas passée. Au fur et à mesure, Hatori grandissait, et il n'a jamais essayé de se sevrer de moi. Je crois même que c'est ma faute s'il était aussi timide. C'était tellement flagrant qu'il ne m'a pas fallu l'aide d'Andreï pour m'en rendre compte. Il faut dire que ce Skitty de malheur commençait à beaucoup empiéter sur mon territoire – au sens où il était devenu très naturel pour nous de nous embrasser à tout-va. Quand on a commencé à agir comme un heureux couple de gay, on avait onze ans. Ça a juste commencé par un bisou, on a trouvé ça drôle, on a continué. Hatori disait qu'il serait content qu'on finisse ensemble, mais Andreï et moi on savait que c'était juste pour le fun et que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Et quelque chose dans le fait que ce soit Hatori qui dise ça me dérengeait.

Au final j'ai essayé d'arrêter d'étouffer mon petit frère chéri, et il l'a plutôt bien prit. Il est resté très timide, mais il s'est franchement amélioré. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au moment où papa a décidé d'héberger le trio de glandus de la Team Rocket parce qu'ils avaient deux-trois soucis. Tu sais, Jesse, James et Miaouss. Ce sont de vieilles connaissances, apparemment, mais j'ai trouvé que James s'approchait trop de _mon_ petit frère. Vraiment trop. Je me suis tû j'était juste son grand frère, je n'avais pas à intervenir, je ne devais rien faire, le laisser vivre sa vie, s'il voulait devenir proche de James, qu'il fasse. C'est ce que je me suis répété en boucle pendant plusieurs jours, mais tu me connais, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Merde, c'est vrai quoi, Hatori n'avait que quinze ans ! James est franchement plus âgé, fallait bien qu'il arrête de lui tourner autour !

Je crois que même notre relation n'a rien altéré à cette jalousie – puisque c'en était, en fait – intempestive. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'être tombé amoureux de toi, je te le promets, Alisa. Sincèrement, je crois que notre couple aurait pû durer plus longtemps si je n'étais pas tombé sur _cette_ scène qui m'a laissé une espèce de goût horriblement acide dans la bouche. C'était peu de temps avant qu'on se sépare, on avait dix-huit ans. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée avec Andreï, et Hatori en bon Gallame était allé s'entraîner seul – c'était une semaine après le grave accident de mon parrain Muku, tu sais l'Étouraptor, et on ne voulait pas le déranger en lui demandant de nous entraîner. Quand je suis rentré, on m'a dit que mon frère était toujours dehors, je suis donc allé le chercher.

Ça m'a littéralement tétanisé. James était en train d'offrir un collier à Hatori. C'était une méga-gemme montée en pendantif. Même pas une Gallamite, en plus, c'était une Blizzarite. L'instant d'après ils s'embrassaient._ Ils s'embrassaient _! Ça m'a tellement mit hors de moi que j'ai réussi à crier sur mon petit frère – la prunelle de mes yeux, tu saisis ? Bien sûr, je m'en suis voulu, mais la jalousie qui m'a rongé après ne s'est jamais tarit. Hatori est _mon_ petit frère, il n'a pas le droit d'aller vers d'autres hommes que _moi_, aucun ne serait assez bien pour lui ! C'est ce que je me répétais sans cesse. Et je m'énervais à chaque fois que je voyais ce foutu collier. Ça a fini par énerver Hatori qui m'a dit ce qu'il pensait en long et en large. Au fond, ça m'a fait plaisir, j'aime quand mon frère se confie. J'aime aussi quand ma sœur se confie à moi, bien sûr, mais Hatori c'est différent. Ça a toujours été différent avec lui.

Je m'en suis bien rendu compte quand il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes de ce raté de Rocket. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une aussi grande colère. Et j'ai déballé des trucs que je n'avais jamais mis en mots, ni même organisé en pensées auparavent. Plein de choses sont sorties de ma bouche que je ne comprenais que lorsqu'elles étaient dites mais à chaque fois je me rendais compte que c'était exactement ce que je pensais depuis si longtemps. Tu es mon frère, peut-être, mais moi je te considère comme plus, et je n'accepterait jamais que tu ailles vers quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je t'aime, je t'aime comme papa aime maman, je t'aime comme Muku aime Nyasu, je t'aime comme Lou aime Lloyd, et tu n'as pas le droit d'aller vers d'autres hommes. Il est resté totalement tétanisé. Moi aussi.

Je veux dire, j'étais censé être en couple avec toi. Je t'aimais. Et je suis son grand frère. Je n'étais pas censé éprouver ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas censé être amoureux de mon propre frère. Sauf que voilà, c'était fait, et surtout c'était dit. En fait, Alisa, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas comment les choses se sont déroulées après. J'ai vu Hatori pleurer, toute la colère que j'éprouvais est retombée, je l'ai prit dans mes bras en m'excusant, en répétant sans cesse « je suis désolé, pardon, c'est de ma faute », et je l'ai embrassé sur le front, comme je le faisais d'habitude. Il a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'a embrassé.

Il m'a embrassé. Je savais très bien que ce n'était que la seconde fois de sa vie qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Mais il y a mit toute sa ferveur. Bien sûr que je l'ai repoussé. Je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Je n'étais pas normal, mais lui devait l'être. Il ne devait pas m'embrasser juste pour me faire plaisir ou pour ne pas me blesser. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. C'était la meilleure chose à dire, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Mais Hatori est borné, autant que moi. Il a continué. Et je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je suis horrible. Je lui ai prit sa virginité.

Moi, son propre frère, alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Seize ans ! C'est beaucoup trop jeune ! Et je n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais mal – ah si, tu le sais très bien, en fait. Je ne serais jamais venu te voir en pleurant pour m'excuser d'être une personne aussi abominable, aussi horrible, dégoûtante. Tu t'en rappelles, hein ? La façon dont je me suis effondré devant toi en pleurant comme une gamine, en te répétant que j'étais désolé, mais que je ne pouvais plus continuer avec toi. Je ne me suis jamais autant rendu compte que je laissais partir un fille absolument géniale et parfaite, avec toutes ces choses que tu as dites pour me rassurer sans jamais demander pour qui je te quittais. T'es une fille géniale, Alisa, et j'espère vraiment que tu trouveras un mec plus stable et surtout plus sain que moi.

Parce qu'Hatori me dit sans cesse qu'il m'aime aussi. On s'embrasse, on se fait des câlins. En fait, même nos amis n'ont pas pu remarquer le changement de notre relation tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas de flagrant. Bien sûr qu'on évite de s'embrasser en public, mais sinon, on a toujours été très proches, très tactiles. Parfois, il essaie même de m'échauffer, parce qu'il veut recommencer ce qu'on a fait. Tu sais... _Ça_. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire à quel point je culpabilise de lui avoir fait ça, même si lui ne voit pas où est le mal.

Au moins, j'espère que tu as compris qu'il valait mieux pour toi de ne pas rester avec moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes amis acceptent de rester avec un mec qui est amoureux de son petit frère. Un _incestueux_. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on colle cette étiquette à Hatori. Au moins, je suis heureux qu'il m'aime en retour, même si j'en culpabilise un peu. Je me dis que c'est de ma faute, parce que je l'ai trop couvé. Hatori m'affirme le contraire. Et j'aime le croire.


End file.
